The Fall of the Flash
by AysianAsylum
Summary: This is the prologue to a love story about the 4th hokage; its pretty short but i have more chapters coming soon. Please enjoy
1. Prolouge

He had finally got me down on my knees. How many years was it since he swore that?

The grass was damp and I felt the morning dew seep through my tights as I shifted uncomfortably. A lingering fresh scent swirled in the air, I lifted my gaze to the east where I saw the sun waking and then back down to the cold stone tablet that stood before me. I greeted the tablet with a simple bouquet of pink carnations - for it was you who told me the meaning of pink carnations; that they symbolize remembrance- and traced the name engraved on it. The grave bore the name of Minato Namikaze; the forth Hokage of the leaf village.

"Hey Minato," I whispered quietly "It's me Hanako" I could feel the warm tears sliding down my face, and a lump forming in my throat "I Thought I would just say hi t-t-to you and tell you…"

All at once you felt your body collapse over the grave face pressing against the icy ground. A cascade of warm tears slowly began to overwhelm your face, forcing you to restrain locks of midnight hair. Nothing had changed, all that time spent training wasted; for you had never grown stronger, never overcame the impossible; never kept your promise. You were running out of time or in better words you were dying; how were you suppose to take care of little Naruto if you couldn't even take care of yourself.

"I'm_ sorry Minato; I really am, I guess I was not strong enough to overcome my trails. Kushina…I wish that you forgive me too, for all the crap I put you through as well_"you cried in you head

The sun was now fully out and shining, rays of light danced over your body and brought you back to your senses. In the distance you heard the wind howl, almost whistling to you a song of sympathy as it carried the first spring cherry blossoms. One thing was for sure, time was for ever moving and it bargained with no one.


	2. The top dog

Hair dark as the ravens feather, skin light as the nights eye and eyes of pure aquamarine. You walked with a certain expression on your face, an expression painted with control and confidence; and had a strut that mirrored every movement of your control; which was rare to find in a 16 year old girl. One word to describe the unreachable Hanako Tachibana; Masked.

For the truth of the matter you were very secluded and did not mingle with anybody unless it was required; you lived your life like a delicate flower that could only be gazed upon not touched nor picked. All you had time for, at the moment was training; passing the Chunin Exams was a feat gained not by sitting around enjoying tea, you had people to impress and jobs to fulfill; and most of all people to surpass. You were of course, the top dog in your class, it had compromised many days of blood, sweat and tears; a position not dawned upon many females. But none the less there were rising rivals, people who were not to far behind and determined to be at the top; people like Uzumaki Minato.

That silly Blonde haired, quick-footed-sly-sweet-talking-BOY was in fact persistent; he never stopped never gave up, and that was his weapon to surpass you. Then again he wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeves.

"Yo Hanako-Chan"

There across the street stood the very boy on your mind; how coincidental. He was wearing deep blue pants, a sleeve-stripped jacket and painted on his face his eye locking grin; though it was different; like he had shinned it specially for this encounter.

"Hey Minato, did u just finish training or something?" you replied with a tinge of interest in your question

"No actually I was just going to the grounds right now, "his eyes wandered to the direction of the grounds "and I was wondering if you were going too."  
"Well," you stuttered, contemplating about his intentions; what was he really after. It did not seem at all like he was being friendly, Minato was your rival and although it would benefit you to see what level he was at, it also held you back. "I was heading towards the grounds, though I had planned to train alone," you turned your back to him and began to slowly advance towards your destination but stopped after a few meters to give him your final reply "but I guess some company would not kill at all."

"What do you think I'm going to hold back or something?"

"No" You sighed softly, then looking back at him threw him a piercing glare; "I Just don't want you to hold me back"

"Don't worry I wont –grins again- if anything you're going to have to step up your game."

Now you guys were eye to eye; standing across from each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. The field was still, you could hear the rustling of the lush forest and the symphony if birds; with his hands in his pockets Minato stood there like a stone.

"Might_ as well make the first move _"you though to yourself; ok I guess the fight would start now. You vanished or in better words teleported behind the nearest oak you could find; he still stood their motionless. You made three shadow clones and positioned them, having one in a tree; one five meters to your left and one to your right by the rocks. You got your first clone to draw blood from her hand and touch the tree allowing her to manipulate the element of wood; then jumping from the tree your clone spun in mid air and axe kicked Minato in the head. Minato dodged the attack but fell for your trap; you second clone threw five kunai; at the back of the kunai was attached paper bombs. The minute he made contact with the ground the paper bombs exploded; leaving a huge dust cloud. Your last clone grasped a handful of dirt and ate it; from this action you got your clone to create a small earthquake opening up the ground.

Rocks were flying everywhere; now was the final blow you and your clones all charged in an arrow formation you being at the head. You performed three hand signs; tiger, dragon and ox, then shouted,

"Shiraiko! Lightning death!"

With that yellow bolts rushed out of your body and zapped everything around you. Your clones jumped up in the air to dodge the violent volts and Minato followed; out of the smoke he jumped. Your first clone turned her arm into wooded stake and extended it in his direction; clone number 2 jumped on the steak and ran towards him; her fingers having chakra threads attached to rocks allowing them to float and be at her dispense. She threw two boulders at Minato forcing him to jump even higher and then finally the third clone threw shurikens with wires; his body was tied to one of the boulders, unable to move. Finally you teleported from the ground to the top of the boulder concentrating your lightning natured chakra you then punched the boulder shattering it into chunks as it hit the floor.

Perhaps you had overdone it; I mean he looked completely beat up; blood gushing from his forehead, body motionless. Though, through a dramatic turn of events it was really he who had tricked you. A could of white smoke appeared as you heard a _poof_ sound.

"Shit!" you screamed upon seeing the sight of it

You released your clone jutsu, so only you stood there (you only had so much chakra). Behind you a gust of wind blew, then it blew beside you; then in front of you, but it was hardly a gust of wind; it was quick-footed Minato himself. It was his turn to make his move; without realizing he had actually wired you down in the middle of the field; you tasted the dirt as you fell. Taking in a mouthful of sand you waited until Minato ran in sight; quickly you spat out the dirt mixed with some chakra, creating a small dust cloud. Now you and Minato were stuck in the dust cloud, this could help you buy time for you escape.

Hanako was a top dog for a good reason. It had only been ten minutes into the battle and you were almost defeated without making one move; she had displayed excellent battle strategy without even using her bloodline limit to its full extent. Hanako Tachibana came from a noble family, which had an ancient bloodline limit allowing them to manipulate any element as long as the element enters their bodies; be it from consumption or contact through blood. Hanako was very skilled, you had to grant her that but you had a few tricks up your sleeves.

You had her pinned down, the last thing she did was blow smoke as a diversion. You saw that she became free of the ropes but it didn't matter; what she didn't realize was that within the dirt you had spread oil and that your next attack would finish her. You threw a single paper bomb and the whole cloud went up in flames; now you thought would be a good time to use a rasengan, but then again you didn't want to kill her now. Hanako was burned; not to badly, knowing some medical ninjutsu she could handle it.

"Hey Hanako, you all right." You asked as you touched her shoulder.

As Hanako turned around you realized that her body was melting, a smile formed on her disincarnating frame which sent a shiver up your spine. It wasn't just her; all of your surroundings were diffusing; the trees turning into puddles, the rocks evaporating. You held up your hand only to realize that it too had liquefied and was dripping to the ground.

There was only one explanation; she had beaten you.


End file.
